


The One With The Very-Much-Not-At-All Ugly Naked Guy

by myunimportantramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Voyeurism, also they get a little frisky, blink and you miss it exhibitionism, just a little bit i mean he really doesn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunimportantramblings/pseuds/myunimportantramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We live in dorms opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window.”</p>
<p> College Klaine AU with some slight accidental voyeur!Kurt at a stretch. But honestly, Blaine, pull your shades, what do you expect?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Very-Much-Not-At-All Ugly Naked Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with the Friends trend on the title. Plus it's very fitting here.  
> Thank you so so much for your kind words and kudos on the last one! Really was not expecting that so I'm very very grateful! <3

Kurt’s first two weeks back at college are crazy. He’s not entirely sure why because no assignments are due, no presentations need to be prepared, no essays to write, but from dawn until dusk Kurt barely sees the inside of his dorm room. He chalks it up to taking advantage of the few college obligations meaning he can take up extra hours at the diner and how he hasn’t seen his friends all summer and is catching up with them. But week three hits and he’s exhausted so he makes his excuses and sets up camp by his window.

It’s a mostly uneventful night. He catches up on the TV he’s missed, eats take out and devours a whole ‘Sharing’ bag of Doritos without feeling guilty. While he waits for his videos to buffer, he people watches and confirms by the two guys wearing half a bumble bee costume each, the inebriated surfer guy from his Music Composition class handing out pancakes to people as they pass by and the girl tripping over a tree root and proceeding to scold the tree that college is a strange place. But he enjoys it, it’s a strange home but he feels comfortable here, like he can be himself, and its worlds better than Lima.

It’s about four episodes later while he’s waiting for his internet to load the video when the light in the room directly across from his turns on. The space between the two buildings isn’t far, about fifteen feet or so, so he can make out the person as they close their dorm door and drop their bag on the ground. Kurt doesn’t want to be a voyeur. It’s one thing to watch people who are outside in the little space between their buildings or the corner of the Residential Quad he can see, but Kurt draws the line at staring in through someone’s window into their private space. Even if they are handsome and well dressed with gorgeous face and actually able to pull off a bowtie. And even though Kurt was against this voyeurism he can’t help sneak another peak. After all, it’s so hard to find someone who pulls off a bowtie as well as he himself does.

But the guy isn’t wearing a bowtie.

Kurt frowns; he had been sure that there was one. Glancing up again Kurt realises he was taking off of his cardigan and okay, maybe he _had_ been wearing a bowtie and maybe Kurt had just missed him taking it off. It’s probably the end of a long day for this boy and he just wants to loosen his collar and relax and _take his shirt off_ -

Kurt’s eyes quickly snapps down to his laptop where the little loading circle spins and spins. He feels heat rise in his cheeks and a spark of guilt in his stomach at the realisation he was officially creeping. Okay, so he hadn’t meant to see that. He hadn’t been expecting it really. One moment he’s concocting a story in his head of this random person’s life and the next thing he knows he’s watching him whip off his shirt to an eyeful of a toned, taut stomach, gently muscled and oh so mouth-watering.

Another stab of guilt but this one is less than before when he glanced up again, watching as the boy folds his shirt, arms and shoulders moving deliciously.

“Well, if you didn’t want to be seen, you should have closed your shades,” Kurt mutters to himself, not bothering to hide how he sits forward a little more attentively. Okay, so maybe this is too far. He’s ogling a neighbour who doesn’t even realise he is being watched. But _god_ the way he stretches his arms up and out to loosen his body, rolling his neck and his shoulders moving in unison. He disappears from view for a second, returning with some other piece of clothing in his hand, another shirt by the looks of it and Kurt is shamelessly waiting for the stretch of his arms and a perfect view of his stomach when he moves to put on the new shirt.

The video on his laptop chirps and he jumps almost all the way out of his seat in shock. He fumbles, trying to pause the now buffered video but by the time he has it muted and looks back up, the room is dark and Kurt guesses the mystery guy is gone out again. He huffs a little, annoyed he couldn’t see that last stretch, but then he remembers that he’s being entirely creepy and shakes himself out. He focuses all his attention on his TV show and purposely does not look in the direction of the shirtless guy for the rest of the evening.

Although he does glance out just before he gets into bed, not seeing the guy but a soft glow in the room probably from a bedside lamp. Kurt’s in bed and settled on his side before he even realises he had said good night to him.

“Cut it out, Hummel,” he mumbles to himself, shifting his position a little and falling asleep.

The next time it happens it’s midmorning and Kurt’s enjoying how his early morning class has been cancelled so he’s got the opportunity to get ready slowly and relaxed. When he opens his own shades on his window he freezes because the shirtless guy is back and is – Kurt thanks every deity that will listen – once again shirtless. He doesn’t want to be a Peeping Tom, he _really_ doesn’t, and he’s about to turn away when he sees it, the stretch he had missed before as he pulls on a shirt, showing off Half-Naked Guy’s stomach and his arms.

Kurt has to physically make himself turn and he doesn’t trust himself in his own room so he grabs his bag and leaves. It means he’ll be an obnoxious thirty minutes early for his class but he’d rather be too early than be caught and branded a scopophiliac. It wouldn’t really help with the whole ‘predator gay’ view that some people have.

It happens again twice that week though. The third time it happens Kurt yelps and has to throw his body to the floor because his window neighbour was dropping his pyjama pants and moving for his boxer briefs next. He stays lying on the floor and debates with himself on how bad it would be to take a peak, just a little one, because the guy repeatedly changes in front of his window. Maybe he’s an exhibitionist and he _wants_ people to look. But Kurt is _not_ a creep, so he stays on the floor for far longer than he knows he needs to and avoids his window as he stands up again.

He needs a break, and he needs some fun, especially after the sexual frustration involved (because, okay, yes he hasn’t _seen_ anything other than his bare chest but those boxer briefs hid very little in that department… or _not_ very little from what Kurt could tell) so when Finn invites him to the party at his Frat house on Friday night Kurt says yes fast enough to make even Finn have suspicions. Kurt rarely goes to them but this time he just rolls his eyes and mumbles ‘It’s been a long week.’ and takes a sip from his coffee.

It turns out to be exactly what he needs. He knows a few people at the party, mostly Finn’s friends but a few from his classes too and while the beer is terrible the music isn’t half bad. It doesn’t take him long to realise that the guys approaching him are pretty much all the single, gay guys in his brother’s Frat so he tells Finn he doesn’t need to keep sending them in his direction.

“I know you’re trying to do a nice thing, Finn,” he says at his crestfallen face and it warms his heart to see how far they’ve come since their parents got married. “But honestly, I’m fine. I don’t need help finding a guy and right now I’ve no interest in one.”

His mind provides him with a flash of his window neighbour as he says that but he quickly forces himself to forget it entirely. Finn is still pouting so Kurt rolls his eyes and grins as he adds, “But for future reference, very drunk Frat boys can be avoided.”

Finn’s brow furrows and he stares at the red solo cup of beer in his hand. “But… that’s all Frat boys.”

“Exactly, Finn,” Kurt hums and Wes, one of Finn’s Frat brothers, chuckles and holds out a fist for Kurt to bump. Kurt does so proudly, glad to have approval even if he didn’t need it or set out to get it and figures it’s a good time of the night for him to leave, better on a high than if things turned sour.

It’s not far to walk back to the Residence Halls and it’s warm out so Kurt’s good mood is still intact when he reaches his room. He’s got a text message from Mercedes so he chats back and forth while he goes through his bedtime routine. He’s about to shut his shades when Half-Naked Guy’s door opens and his light flicks on.

Kurt stills because this time he isn’t alone. There’s a guy with him… or rather on him, wrapped up around him, kissing along his jaw while Half-Naked Guy is trying to get his jacket off, a little rushed. Kurt flushes because it’s a little hot to watch them and while part of him is a little pleased that Half-Naked Guy is gay – or maybe bi or pan or whatever – he can’t bring himself to look away even though he knows he really, _really_ , should. Half-Naked Guy’s boyfriend is pretty but he doesn’t hold a candle to his partner. Usually kempt hair is tousled and Kurt thinks maybe naturally curly with the way it’s twisting over his brow and ears, his eyes are closed but his mouth is open as his face is turns upwards, his boyfriend mouthing at his neck. His shirt comes off and so does the boyfriend’s before they’re kissing again, just for a second before his boyfriend starts to kiss along his neck and shoulders. Half-Naked Guy grabs at his boyfriend’s shoulders and Kurt can just imagine the noises he would be making as Kurt kissed along his chest-

Kurt jerks away from the window, breathing heavy from what he was seeing and from the shock of how quickly his thoughts went _there_. His stomach churns with guilt and its worse when he moves because it’s clear he’s a turned on. He groans, shutting the blinds without looking up again and crawls into bed, distinctly keeping his hands away from himself. He’s crossed a line, and now it’s too far, no more Peeping Tom. He can’t even believe his head went there.

He blames it on the beer – though he knows it’s no excuse – eventually falls asleep.

He doesn’t open his shades the next morning, just showers and dresses and head to Finn’s usual hangover food stop so he can distract himself. Some of the Frat guys recognise him and say hi, Wes fist bumps him again and before long he’s too caught up in their stories of last night to even think about the live porn he almost saw. They’re not a bad Frat crowd and Finn has always been happy to be involved with them, making sure they’re always inclusive of him even when some don’t think he should be around but Kurt is so glad of them right now. His own friends would be asking too many questions and poking and prying and he’s glad that these people are less observant to his quietness.

Halfway through breakfast Wes gets a text which he frowns at and rolls his eyes. “I gotta do a rescue mission,” he announces, reaching for his wallet and pulling out enough to cover his share of the bill. “Blaine brought his project partner home last night and now the guy won’t leave.”

“That’s the guy from your school, right? Short with the gel?” Finn asks around a mouthful of pancakes and when Wes nods he turns to Kurt. “You should meet him, Kurt. He was in Wes’s glee club but he’s into, like, all of the same stuff you are.”

Kurt rolls his eyes at his brother before turning back to Wes. “I didn’t know you were in glee club.”

“I was Council Chair,” Wes says proudly, pulling on his jacket. One of the other Frats mentions something about a gavel which makes Wes glare for a second. When he turns back to Kurt he looks thoughtful. “Actually, Finn’s right. I think you and Blaine would have a lot in common. I should introduce you.”

“Didn’t I just say I didn’t want to date a Frat?” Kurt reminds him but Wes grins.

“Blaine’s not in a Frat,” Wes grins, shooting him a wink before he calls his goodbyes and leaves.

People start to drift off so eventually Kurt figures he’s over stayed and heads for the library. He spends the whole day there and returns after its dark which means he’s no reason to open his shades. His imagination is running wild however so he calls Rachel and lets her talk until he’s fighting to keep his eyes open.

Things eventually start to go back to normal. He doesn’t see much of Half-Naked guy and when he does, the worst (“Or best…? No, no, Kurt, don’t think like that, it’s definitely worst.”) he sees is a fleeting bare chest before he averts his gaze. Within two weeks, Kurt almost never thinks of that night and his routine is mostly normal again. When he gets a rare evening off from the diner with no immediate assignments due, he doesn’t even second guess sitting at his favourite spot by window with his laptop and binge watching an early season of America’s Next Top Model. Half-Naked Guy arrives home when he’s four episodes in, rolling his eyes as girls cry over their hair (“Oh, get over it! It grows back!”), and Kurt barely bats an eye before he disappears again. He’s got a towel and a shower caddy in his hand so Kurt really shouldn’t be so surprised when he returns with the towel around his waist. Kurt’s cheeks heat anyway but he doesn’t turn away in time before Half-Naked guy drops the towel and becomes _Completely Naked Guy_.

It’s there. Out in the open. On show for the world. _All_ of it. And the boxer briefs didn’t lie before. Naked Guy may have been a little on the short side but there was nothing _little_ there.

It’s a full minute before Kurt even realises that he’s staring with his mouth wide open. He’s crimson as he turns away but it’s barely ten seconds before he’s peaking back again.

“I’m going to hell,” Kurt mumbles to himself but it quickly turns into a whimpering groan when Naked Guy turns away from the window and bends to put on underwear. “But there is a chance it may be worth it.”

Kurt forces himself to look away and realises that this situation has no plans to change any time soon unless he does something about it. He’s not proud that he has an inner war with himself over it but he figures he’s tortured himself enough and anyway, he really should have done this weeks ago. It’s not hard to figure out which room is his, all of the buildings are laid out the same so he tears a sheet of paper from one of his notebooks, grabs a sharpie and writes in large letters:

**_To the guy in Ryeson Dorm 3H:_ **

**_Thanks for the show, but you might want to_ **

**_close the curtain next time! ;]_ **

He tapes the sign to his window, closes his shades and relocates to his bed for the rest of the evening instead.

He’s all but forgotten it in the morning but once he’s dressed and about to leave, he opens his shades and sees that the blinds in the other building have been drawn closed and there’s a similar sign to his own:

**_To Lakebuild Dorm 3C:_ **

**_Thanks for the heads up!_ **

**_I owe you one! :)_ **

Kurt grins, figuring that (finally) telling him sort of made up for the creepy things he’d done up until this point so he grabs his bag and left before he was late for his class.

The next few weeks pass without any incident. He doesn’t see Naked Guy again, instead his shades are closed more often than not. But that doesn’t really bother Kurt (or at least too much), in fact as finals loom nearer, Kurt’s rather glad he doesn’t have the distraction. Just before the real stress and panic hits, Finn texts him and tells him about the Frat party they’re having that night. He hasn’t gone since he saw Naked Guy and his boyfriend together but he figures he needs a night off.

The party is in full swing when he arrives and it takes a while to find Finn. He’s already on his way to drunk though, yelling “MY BROTHAH!” and scooping him into a hug that Kurt can’t fight his way out of.

“How many has he had?” Kurt asks Wes once he’s released, straightening out his clothes. Wes eyes Finn before shrugging.

“He’s only at the half-way point, I’d say,” Wes says as he hands Kurt a drink. “With Finn it goes happy, clingy, stupid-giddy and full out messy.”

They both watch as Finn embraces another of his frat buddies that Kurt recognises from the breakfast a few weeks ago, not entirely letting go when he’s finished, one hand gripped across his shoulder while he talks low and pokes the guy repeatedly in the chest with the hand still holding his solo cup, spilling bear over his shirt. Kurt would be worried, but the guy looks just as drunk as Finn and is paying rapt attention to everything he says.

“So my friend Blaine is coming tonight,” Wes says, drawing Kurt’s attention away from his brother. He frowns, not quite sure what Wes is talking about. “Remember I was telling you about him? We were in glee together, you two have a lot in common.”

Kurt rolls his eyes but still smiles at Wes. Wes and Finn had been close since pledging together but over the past few weeks during catch ups with Finn, Kurt’s come to see him as a friend too. He doesn’t care that Kurt isn’t in the Frat like some of Finn’s friends do and he always makes an effort to include him if the other guys are around.

 “Wes, I appreciate it, but you really don’t have to go to the trouble,” Kurt tells him. Wes laughs and punches his shoulder lightly.

“Come on, Kurt, I’ve already told Blaine all about you,” he grins, laughing again when he sees Kurt’s shocked face. “Only the good stuff, I promise. Nothing about your first time in the Frat house last year where you passed out and woke up on the front lawn the next morning.”

“You’re cruel, Wes,” Kurt huffs, narrowing his eyes but Wes isn’t even paying attention to him, looking over his shoulder instead.

“Right on cue! Hey, Blaine!” he calls, waving at someone behind Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes, figuring he should just get the meeting over with and then gently tell Wes that they’re not suited together.

Only when he steps to the side to let Wes reach forward to do that hand-grab-back-pat thing that guys do he freezes, eyes going wide and mouth gaping open a little.

“Kurt, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Blaine Anderson,” Wes says, motioning to him. Blaine turns to him, smiles brightly and offers out a hand for Kurt to shake but Kurt speaks before Blaine can open his mouth.

“Oh my god, you’re Naked Guy,” he blurts out and immediately he regrets it. Blaine’s hand retracts a little and he looks a little confused. Wes, however looks a _lot_ confused.

“You’re Naked Guy?” he asks Blaine and Kurt panics and thinks that maybe Wes knows but no, he seems to be asking Blaine why he would ever be considered to be a naked guy. Suddenly realisation washes over Blaine’s faces and his cheeks flush pink.

“Oh, you, um, I’m guess you live in, uh, the Lakebuild dorm?” he says, looking sheepish and very much embarrassed. Kurt feels bad, he didn’t want to make Naked Guy – Blaine. His name is _Blaine_ , not Naked Guy – feel bad. It had just slipped out.

“I do, yes,” Kurt says at the same time that Wes says, looking horrified but mildly impressed, “Blaine, when have you been naked in Lakebuild?”

Blaine chuckles, his embarrassment still clearly present but easing a little. “I was never naked _in_ Lakebuild, Wes. I just, forgot to close my shade once or twice.”

Kurt pointedly didn’t mention that it was in fact more than once or twice and Blaine seemed to sense it, shooting him a small smile in thanks. Wes was still staring at him, looking like he was on the verge of laughing but he just shook his head and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

“Thankfully, some nice person in 3C made me aware,” Blaine continued with a shrug, that last vestiges of his embarrassment starting to fade.

“3C! Hey! Kurt! You live in a 3C!” Finn shouts, wobbling over to them and throwing all of his weight on Kurt’s shoulder. He looks to the others with a huge grin, looking like he’s about to tell the best joke this side of the Atlantic. “I know cause I laughed at how he was almost in 3D… get it?! _3D?!_ He was almost in a 3D movie!”

“I think Finn has hit the stupid-giddy phase,” Kurt announces and Wes nods solemnly as the three of them watch Finn crack up at his own pathetic joke. Wes steps forward, pulls Finn off of Blaine and starts to lead him away.

“Okay, Finn, I think it’s time to slow it down a bit, it’s not even ten yet,” Kurt hears him say as they walk away and he almost laughs before he realises he’s been left with Blaine. Damn it, Wes!

“You’re 3C?” Blaine asks, a little wary Kurt thinks but when he nods Blaine looks a relieved instead. He takes a step closer to Kurt, probably just to be heard but he’s got a sparkle in his eye that makes Kurt’s heart race. “I should thank you, then, seriously. If it wasn’t for you I’d probably would still be stupidly stripping in front of my window.”

He’s grinning so Kurt grins too. He can’t really help himself when he says, “Yes, well, that’s a shame really, it wasn’t a bad show.” He doesn’t know where it comes from but Blaine laughs out loud and there’s no doubt now that his smile is nothing but flirty.

“Can I get you another drink?” Blaine asks, nodding to Kurt’s cup and suddenly guilt washes through Kurt because he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t because it feels like he’s tricking Blaine somehow. But Blaine looks hopeful and gorgeous and Wes did say they had a lot in common after all. He gives in, and when he nods Blaine’s eyes shine.

They find the quietest spot the can and talk for hours until they’re tipsy and giddy and Kurt pulls Blaine up to dance, hands on Blaine’s hips and Blaine’s arms folded over his shoulders, pressed tight together and never taking their eyes off of one another. Kurt swears that Wes is following them, keeping an eye on them with a gloating look, and when he mentions it to Blaine he grins and grabs Kurt’s hand, winding a strange path through the frat house until they’ve lost Wes and have made their way outside. They walk home together and Kurt’s probably past tipsy and toeing the line into being a little drunk but Blaine is right there with him.

Outside Blaine’s building Kurt doesn’t pause. He backs Blaine up against the brink wall and kisses him, long and slow, until he starts to pull away but Blaine’s fingers find their way into his hair and hold him close. “Someone’s greedy,” Kurt grins and then just because he can, because he’s a little curious, he kisses along Blaine’s jaw, sucks lightly where it meets his neck and feels dizzy at noises Blaine is making, little gasps and a breathy ‘ _fuck_ , Kurt’.

He makes himself stop, ensures his hips are leaning away and drops his forehead to Blaine’s shoulder, both of them breathing heavy. He stays like that for a moment before he looks back up, says a little regretfully, “I should go.” There’s a little thrill when Blaine’s shoulders sag slightly but he sees the understanding on Blaine’s face. He nods and kisses Kurt again, much more chaste than before.

“Breakfast?” he asks, hopeful but like he knows what the answer will be. He kisses him again and again, mumbling in between, “Pancakes? Waffles? Anything you – mmph – want.”

Kurt’s laughing as he pushes off Blaine with one last kiss. “I’ll see you at ten,” he hums, starting to walk backwards, not quite ready to stop looking. Blaine’s beaming, kiss swollen lips and tousled hair. It kills Kurt that he’s to walk away before they go too far, too fast.

By the time Kurt makes it back up to his dorm room he feels like he’s floating. He grabs his things and goes to the bathroom to wash his face and change into pyjamas. When he comes back he takes a peak out of his window, wondering if he should feel guilty but he’s glad that does. Taped to Blaine’s window is another sheet of paper, this one saying:

**_Goodnight,_ **

**_3C! <3_ **

He crawls into bed, texts Blaine a simple _Goodnight to you too, 4H._ before he falls asleep, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

~~~

It’s the end of finals week and Kurt just has an essay to hand in before he’s free for Christmas break. The library is insufferable with all the panicking freshmen so he’s proofreading in his room when there’s a knock on the door. His “come in” is half-hearted but the door opens anyway and Blaine comes in, looking a little frazzled which Kurt assumes is because of his last exam.

“How’d it go?” he asks cautiously and Blaine blinks at him like a deer in headlights.

“The exam was fine, it was what happened after,” Blaine whimpers. Kurt tilts his head up for a kiss before turning back to his paper. As long as the final was okay, whatever else is bothering Blaine can wait just a few more minutes. “So I was finished and feeling pretty good about how it went – thank you for the flashcards last night, by the way – and about to come over here when Eli cornered me to talk!”

“Eli?” Kurt asks on autopilot, not looking up as he rewrites a sentence.

“Yeah, he was my partner for a debate we had a few weeks ago,” Blaine mumbles. He pauses a minute and usually this means he’s about to say something that he’s not quite sure how Kurt will react to. Kurt just gives him a moment, looking up a word in his dictionary to make sure it’s the correct use. “I, uh, I kind of slept with him. A few weeks ago. Before we met.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt says, closing the dictionary and carrying on reading his essay.

“You… know?”

“Yeah, I saw you. I thought he was your boyfriend but then Wes had said something the next day. I mean, I didn’t realise he was talking about _you_ until I met you.”

The room is quiet but for Kurt’s typing and then he realises what he’s said. He stills, feeling his breathing starting to become a little heavier as he looks up at Blaine who’s frowning as he looks out the window in the direction of his own room.

He can see the moment it clicks with Blaine, when he realises what Kurt’s words mean. His head snaps around to look at Kurt and he’s wide eyed with disbelief.

“Blaine, I can explain,” Kurt says quickly, pushing the laptop off of his lap. Blaine’s face changes, just a little, and there’s a new look there that Kurt can’t quite understand. It makes him nervous.

“Kurt, was… the night you made the sign… that wasn’t the first time?” he asks slowly. Kurt’s mouth is dry and he swallows. He’s afraid to tell Blaine the truth but he doesn’t want to lie to him either. “You had looked before?”

He can’t look at Blaine, so he picks a spot over his shoulder, stares at it, and nods. “Just once or twice.” Or a dozen times, but he can’t bring himself to say that.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says and when he finally looks at him, Blaine looks _hungry_.

He’s across to Kurt in two strides, kneeing on the bed and hovering over Kurt, so close. Kurt presses himself back into the mattress and he can’t understand Blaine’s mood.

“Kurt, you were _looking_.”

“It was an accident, Blaine,” Kurt tries to tell him.

“But you kept looking, didn’t you?” Blaine hums in a low voice. The voice he uses when he’s turned on and _oh_! Blaine’s _getting off_ on it. He _likes_ that Kurt was looking at him. He’s so close to him and his breathing is so heavy above Kurt and now that Kurt’s catching on he’s becoming dizzy with Blaine being so near but not touching him _anywhere_.

He grips the end of Blaine’s shirt, untucking it and sliding a hand underneath it, across Blaine’s stomach. He can feel Blaine shiver and his own voice is shaky, nervous that he’s reading this all wrong. “How could not keep looking at this?” he gasps, pushing up Blaine’s shirt and revealing the beautiful stomach and chest that’s just as gorgeous as the first time he’d seen them.

Blaine kisses him, hard and demanding and Kurt melts entirely, feeling like he’s turning to mush. Blaine groans and Kurt can feel him hard against his hip. They haven’t had time with the semester winding down and finals starting to do anything other than _very_ heated make outs but Kurt’s essay isn’t due for another few hours and it’s mostly done anyway. It’s not like he could think straight anyway after the way Blaine is kissing him, breaking away from his lips and mouthing at his neck as he unbuttons Kurt’s shirt and running his hands over his chest.

“B-Blaine,” Kurt gasps, feeling like he’s on fire and loving every second. “Blaine, the shades, close the shades?”

“Don’t want to stop,” Blaine mumbles against the skin of his chest, trailing wet kisses there.

“Wow. You really are an exhibitionist, aren’t you?” Kurt teases and Blaine stills for a split second before he laughs against Kurt’s stomach, hiding his face there. Kurt grins, threading his fingers through Blaine’s hair, loosening the gel a little and coaxing Blaine to look at him. He smiles up at Kurt, the desperation dissipated a little but the fire is still there. He leans up, kisses Kurt much slower but still making his toes curl before he stands up and goes to the window. Kurt watches him, sitting up and taking his shirt off the rest of the way as he goes. Once the shades are pulled Blaine turns back, taking off his own shirt and walking back to the bed.

Kurt holds out a hand, letting it land on Blaine’s bare stomach and stopping him in his tracks. He trails it over the little muscle there, feeling Blaine breathing unsteady under his fingertips. He looks up to Blaine watching him intently, waiting, and he feels almost powerful.

“You know,” Blaine says softly, cupping Kurt’s cheek and kneeling on the bed, “the only person I want looking at me is you.”

“Good,” Kurt hummed, drawing Blaine down to lie beside him, tangling themselves up together. “Because I don’t want anyone else looking at you either.”

Blaine grinned and Kurt kissed him, melting into him and letting himself get completely lost in Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog it on Tumblr!](http://myunimportantramblings.tumblr.com/post/142151114192/the-one-with-the-very-much-not-at-all-ugly-naked)


End file.
